


Say Less [Part 4 of 9]

by Uzumaki_Rebellion



Series: Say Less [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, BBW, Big Girls get love from Erik Killmonger, Black Character(s), Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), College Erik Killmonger, College Erik Stevens, Creampie, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Has Feelings, Erik You Slut, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Oral Sex, Poor Erik Killmonger, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Black Panther (2018), Protective Erik, Rough Oral Sex, Soft Erik Killmonger, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Rebellion/pseuds/Uzumaki_Rebellion
Summary: Erik is messy in more ways than one....He just keeps that thang on him.





	Say Less [Part 4 of 9]

**Author's Note:**

> Erik is holding me hostage y'all. I'm trying to get back to his Mom and Baba in BBBTF Vol. 2 so I can finish that shit and get into Erik at M.I.T. in Vol. 3, but he keeps playing.
> 
> I sorry, lol!
> 
> I promise, going off to update BBBTF Vol 2. asap. Baby Erik is calling me in that volume....

"You know I love it, so please don't stop it  
You got me right here in your jean pocket (right now)  
Laying your body on a shag carpet (oh)  
You know I love it so please don't stop it

It's like I'm powerful with a little bit of tender  
An emotional, sexual bender  
Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better  
There's nothin' better…"

Janelle Monae – "Make Me Feel"

Dawn shoved her hands toward Renata, striking her in the chest and face. Celeste jumped between them, but Renata reached out and grabbed Dawn by her throat and shoved her over the couch.

Watching her tumble over backward, Renata ran around the couch and grabbed Dawn by her hair, hauling her back up and punching her in her cheek and then her chin.

Erik and Celeste watched her throttle Dawn. Erik stood with his hands on his hips looking frustrated while Celeste tried to pull Renata back as Dawn pulled on her hair twisting Renata's neck as she did so.

"You've been fucking with me ever since you got here!" Renata screamed. Dawn's nails scratched Renata's neck and the sharp pain angered Renata more making her throw the woman onto the floor. She raised her foot up to stomp down on her but Celeste clutched her arm.

"Please…stop Renata," Celeste begged.

Renata was still seeing blazing red, her breath ragged, her hands ready to rip every hair follicle out of Dawn's scalp.

Erik walked around them and helped lift Dawn up. His voice was soothing as he stroked Dawn's arms trying to calm her down. Renata could feel the stinging pain of her neck and when she touched it, she drew back a smear of blood. She was the injured one but Erik was coddling the bully.

"Don't baby her stupid ass!" Renata yelled at Erik.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Dawn slurred. Renata lunged for her and Erik blocked her with his back.

"Chill, Renata!" Erik barked. He cradled Dawn's head in his chest.

Renata drew her fist back and popped Dawn in the side of her head over Erik's shoulder.

"Dammit, Renata, I told you to quit!"

Erik shoved her back with his elbow and it struck her in her breasts. Celeste stroked Dawn's hair.

Renata couldn't believe it. Clutching her chest where Erik struck her, she felt her lip tremble, the urge to cry so strong, even as she fought the welling of tears in her eyes. She felt like she was twelve all over again and the neighborhood bully who had been tormenting her finally got a taste of what he had been giving her when she knocked him on his ass and also knocked out his tooth. She was the one cursed at and assaulted first, but all the comfort and concern went to the instigator. She was feeling the injustice of it all over again.

Renata stomped out of the basement before they could see any water pressing from her eyelids. Fuck them all. Drunk or not, Dawn was in the wrong and Renata had the right to beat that ass.

The summer air outside helped to dry up her tears.

The others were outside still talking and she walked toward the lake trail to get away from everyone. She looked behind her and saw Erik moving fast down the bottom deck stairs looking for her.

She took off running down the trail and around the trees trying to avoid him, winding her way closer to the lake. Knowing the area better than he did, she did her best to stay in the shadows.

"Renata!"

Shit.

His ass was way too fast.

She pushed herself to sprint harder.

"Stop running!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Girl, stop!"

She felt his hand clasp hers and pull, swinging her around to face him. She pushed him in his chest to make him back up off of her.

"The fuck you want?" she said.

"Dawn was trippin'—"

"I find it funny that I try to help your ass and that trick slaps me, breaks the skin on my neck, but you come to her rescue—"

"She's drunk—"

"So that gives her the right to put hands on you and me? Maybe I should try to beat your ass too, maybe you'll stand up for me if I did that—"

She jabbed her fingers into his face and pushed. Twice. Then smacked him in his chest.

"The hell-?"

"Do I get some sympathy now? Huh? Do I get a hug and some protection for putting hands on you?"

Her hands went out to strike him again and he pushed them aside. His eyes looked heated, probably tired of people hitting him.

"Why are you so mad?"

"She's been throwing all these micro-aggressions toward me since I've been here. She called me a fat bitch when she slapped me. You didn't hear that?"

"Don't pay her no mind—"

"Tuh…you know how many times I've had to grow up hearing that? Called out of my name but I should ignore it because it's just words. That shit hurts, Erik, I'm tired of it—"

"She's jealous of you, Renata. You don't see that?"

Renata shook her head then tried to walk around him. He grabbed for her arm but she shook him off.

"Don't touch me!"

"For someone who's known to be so detail-oriented, you don't seem to pay attention to shit around you."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you walk around oblivious to the fact that you got a lot of niggas here who are checkin' for you."

"Like who? These are my friends. I've known them since I was eighteen. Mason is the only one with even the—"

"Bertrand. Shawn. And Celeste."

Renata stared at him.

"Dawn is so used to being the center of attention. Just like your boy, Mason. But you're walking around here all bubbly and accommodating…you have a slick mouth that cracks people up…and your sweetness makes you beautiful, inside and out. Insecure bitches hate that. Dawn hates that about you. A big girl getting shine and not her? It's anathema in her mind. It rubs her the wrong way every time you're around."

"But you still went to help her…"

Erik's hand gently turned her chin. His fingers touched her wound. Renata jerked her neck back and walked away from him.

She heard his footsteps behind her. When they made it back to the party, a new bottle of wine was opened and being passed around. Renata grabbed a fresh glass from Soyini and drank it up fast. She ignored Erik as he joined the group. The bleeding had stopped on her neck, so she didn't bother checking on it any further, just used her shoulder-length hair to cover it. Addie and Luna were talking with Terrell and Bertrand as Shawn looked on.

Glancing around, Renata noticed that only the males from her clique and Soyini's friends were outside. All of her Black female friends were up on the second deck chatting.

"…she was being really dramatic…."

Renata caught snatches of Addies's conversation with the guys. Erik had moved over to them to mingle again since she was ignoring him. Evan sat on a couch with the two other female friends of Soyini's watching Addie. Octavian sat on a lawn chair, his lips tight and looking upset.

"…you did push her buttons a little, Addie," Josh said as he sipped on some whiskey.

"Hey, Erik, glad you're back. How's your little friend?" Addie said. She smirked and Luna rolled her eyes.

Erik didn't answer and Renata glared at him. Little friend?

Soyini turned up the music trying to lighten the mood, and the girls began to dance along with a few of the guys.

Renata went to Octavian.

"What happened?"

"What happened to your neck?" Octavian said standing up and turning her face.

"I had a fight with Dawn."

"You did what now?"

"She came down to the basement and started hitting Erik and I jumped in and…it just got messy and she scratched me—"

"That was all Miss Addison."

"How?"

"Niggas being stupid. Dawn and Celeste were trying to join a conversation and these stank leaning tower of Louboutins were curving them, and she felt a certain way and called them out on their behavior. Erik left and Addie gave Dawn a dressing down of words, girl. Cold blooded. I tried to change the subject and Soyini tried to mediate but it set Dawn off. These bitches just got in her face and laughed at her and it got really heated and…Renata, hey, wayment, hold on….!"

Renata stalked over to Addie and tossed her wine in her face. The shock on the woman's face made Renata feel good. She was never the type to cause a scene, but for once she was done.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Luna screamed.

Renata took a step towards her and Luna moved back away from her. Addie wiped her face and pushed Luna aside.

Renata glanced up at the second deck. Her girls were looking down at the entire encounter. As much as she disliked Dawn and how she behaved toward her, Renata could see why she flew off the handle with Erik. Luna and Addie were notorious for closing other women out and shutting them down whenever they got together. Her female friends had to self-segregate just to keep their peace of mind. And yet her male friends just let it happen. Not once shutting these women down for shitty behavior toward the Black women present. It hurt Dawn so much she went to throw hands on Erik.

Mason walked outside carrying another bottle of wine. He caught the thick tension right away and when he saw Renata's face, he stood next to her.

Renata wanted to beat the shit out of Addie. But she wanted to punch her male friends too. She refused to act like the angry Black woman in front of them. Addie looked like she was waiting for Renata to go off so she could play the poor victim of the mean Black girl.

"You're a racist self-righteous bitch who thinks she's better than any Black woman here. Every time you come here with us you treat my friends like the help or ignore us in conversations. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all of you. I'm so glad Soyini moved away from here so she could see what real friends look like."

Renata saw Soyini put her head down and she felt bad for her friend. What hellscape did she have to endure to grow up around these type of white people?

Mason held her hand and pulled her away. She went with him and when she passed by Erik, she just glared at him.

"What happened to your neck?" Mason asked.

She didn't want to tell him.

Mason took her into the basement bathroom and cleaned up the scratch on her neck. He put a Band-Aid on her wound.

"How come you never check those tricks?" Renata asked him.

"Ah, Renata, they're Soyini's friends. We just overlook their bullshit for Soyini's sake—"

"But at the expense of us…me, Claudette, Niecy, Vera…just one word from you guys and you could shut those bitches down."

"But you are grown women, you can shut them down too—"  
"Then we look like bitter Black women—"  
"It's only a day. We only see them for a day and then they're gone—"  
"Yeah, thinking that it's cool that they can keep acting that way. Black men don't ever stand up for us when it counts. You smile in their face because they don't mind trying to get in your pants and you accept that because…trash, but we get treated with disrespect or overlooked in hostile ways and you say nothing. Do nothing."

"Okay, whatever the problem was, it's over. It's over—"

"It's never over—"

"What do you want me to do then? I'm here for you now."

"Go up there and chin check one of them—"

"And go to jail?"

She laughed at the expression on his face.

"That's better. You're too cute to be mean-mugging."

"It's fucked up Mason. All the Black women were up on the second floor and all of you guys were huddled around the white women. The optics were bad—"

"To be fair, I was up on the second-floor deck before you came back. I came down to bring some wine to the others. So technically it wasn't just all the Black women upstairs."

Footsteps.

They saw Erik going to the hideaway bed. He flopped down on it. He noticed Renata's computer and stared at it. He picked it up then looked at her. She forgot. She had his mother's picture on it. His eyes grew tight. He glared at her.

"Why is my mother on your computer?"

Renata walked over to him and snatched her laptop from his hand and closed it.

"Answer me," he said standing up. His jawline was twitching and his voice had a rumble to it that made her stomach flutter. She was still mad at him, but standing in front of him brought back thoughts of him being on top of her saying all those nasty things in her ear and making her cum so hard. He looked like he was ready to spank her ass for a long time.

"Who are you talking to like that?" Mason said, stepping closer to Renata.

"It's nothing," she said pulling Mason by his hand into her room.

Erik's eyes stayed on her until she closed the door.

Shutting down her laptop, Renata placed it back in her computer bag. She stood back and looked at Mason.

"What was that all about?"

She shook her head. She needed a distraction. Her agitation was building mixing in with the anger that was still there.

"Kiss me, she said.

Mason stared at her for about ten seconds and then he was wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips were soft at first, but then once he realized he had her all to himself, they turned firm and demanding, his tongue already probing her mouth. His hands reached up to squeeze her breasts and she fell back on the bed.

"Take this off," he said tugging on her t-shirt.

She flung the shirt off and unfastened his belt, pulling down his pants and then his briefs. Her mouth was already on his dick before he had a chance to get his own shirt off.

"Damn, Renata," he said as he watched her head bob on his shaft.

Mason had a fat dick, not as long as Erik's or Jackson's, but it was hard and so ready for her in a matter of minutes. She released her bra and placed his dick between her breasts.

"Oh…these big tits…" he groaned, his fingers pinching her nipples.

"Look at your balls all up in there," she said, and Mason began spewing pre-cum on her chest.

"I left my condoms in my wallet—"

"I have condoms here," she said, "let me get some."

Some.

She was going to make this man put in some work.

She shifted up from the bed and walked to her suitcase. Mason took off all of his clothing and laid back on the bed. She pulled off her shorts and panties and held up a fresh box of condoms. Mason was stroking his dick and staring at her body.

"Renata…," he said.  
"Like what you see," she said, shaking her tits for him.

"Look at my dick. What do you think?"

She climbed onto the bed with him and they kissed, his hands groping her breasts. She played with his dick and he fondled her clit with his thumb, then dragged his fingers up and down her folds. Spreading her labia open, he slipped two fingers inside her slit. It was taking her a little time to get dripping wet. Her mind thought of Erik. He was out there on his hideaway and he could hear everything.

Good.

Thinking of him made her pussy throb. She fought to keep him out of her mind, but she was still upset with how the night went. How he caressed Dawn and held her in his arms after what she had done to Renata. She wanted to be in his arms. Wanted him cooing soft words in her ear. Wanted him.

She pulled focus back on Mason whose dick had gone so rigid in her hand. He reached for the box of condoms and opened it, tearing open a foiled packet and rolling it down on his erection. He laid back on the bed.

"Sit on my face, Renata."

She gladly climbed over him facing his stomach, so ready to wet his beard up with her juices.

"Just drop up and down on my face," he said, his hot breath tickling her engorged vulva lips. She widened her thighs on either side of his face and looked down at his dick. She wished he hadn't put the condom on yet, she could be sucking on his dick while she pounded her pussy on his face.

"Do it, baby," he said.

She began bouncing up and down on his face, the feel of his lush beard tickling the smooth skin of her folds.

"Mason!" she shouted when his tongue plunged into her opening.

"Oh…baby…smash that big ass all in my face!"

Renata leaned forward and gave him what he wanted, slamming herself on his mouth and all over his beard.

"Beat my face up, Renata!"

She sat up and let her full weight fall on his face, and his groans made her pussy pulse. His hands lifted up her cheeks and she finally got to experience the tongue skills he was rumored to possess. For the most part, it was true, although he tended to be a little rushed with his mouth. When Erik was all up in her stuff—

She shook her head. Why was Erik in her head still?

Mason was groaning and pushing her off of him.

"I need to get in your pussy," he said, pushing her on her knees. She grabbed her pillows and made a little support for her elbows. Before she had gotten herself situated, Mason was sinking into her.

"Oh…my…God…!" he yelled.

His hands gripped her waist hard, his nails pressing into her soft flesh as he rocked into her. Once he had adjusted his strokes, he was thrusting into her with wild abandon.  
"I'm fucking this big ass so good!"

Mason had no restraint, even when Renata tried to keep her balance with her hands and arms, he was lost inside of her folds, the sound of their skin slapping against one another loud.

"Hmmm…ohhh…shit…Renata…you bad bitch…throw that ass back!"

His hands were clutching her cheeks now and she arched her back to give him more. Mason was finally fucking her. His dick felt so good too. She panted a bit into the pillow and when she looked back to see his face, his eyes were closed tight and his mouth was wide open.

"Oh…you're fucking creamy…so creamy…" he gasped.

Her stomach lurched a bit as she thought of what Erik said to her. That Mason would be swimming in his seed when he finally fucked her. Her pussy clenched.

"Yes baby, squeeze those walls around my dick again, just like that," he groaned out loud. Did the volume in his voice go up?

She felt the slow trickling build up of an orgasm. Mason's balls were tapping her clit and all she could think of was Erik's words again. She was told not to cum on Mason's dick. She was told not to cum at all.

"Fuck me, baby!" Mason was yelling, and Renata felt overly self-conscious knowing Erik was outside listening. She remembered the expression on his face when he told her not to test him.

Fuck him.

He let Dawn hit her and call her a name. He was just like her other male friends who let Addie and Luna talk mad shit and did nothing to put them in their place.

She slipped the fingers of her right hand down to fondle Mason's balls, and then she stroked her clit.

Mason was saying all the things she should want to hear from him, but she still could only hear Erik's voice in her head. Him making her call him Daddy. Slapping her ass. Tossing her legs around and opening her up wide, hitting her pussy deep. Mason was doing his thing, but he wasn't hitting the spots Erik did. Erik gave that deep dick—

"Ohhhh!" she screamed out. She didn't mean too.

"I'm doing it for you baby, huh?" Mason asked.

She pressed her forehead into the pillow, her fingers assaulting her clit with hard circles. Erik's voice was all in her mind, his voice telling her what he was doing to her pussy. She moaned hard and bit into the pillow, not wanting Erik to hear how she had failed him.

"Ah shit…she's cumming on my dick…goddammit…she's cumming on my dick!"

Her walls pulsed around Mason's cock as stars danced in her eyes. Thinking of Erik made her cum on Mason's shaft.

Mason pulled out of her and took off the condom. She felt him rubbing the head of his dick on her left ass cheek. The glans was slick and warm.

"I'm cumming all over her big ass…!"

She felt his hot ejaculate spray all over her cheek.

"Oh, that was fucking great!"

Mason's loud voice was all for show. All for Erik. Yelling that she was cumming on his dick, yelling that he had covered her ass with his own seed. Pure macho posturing. There was nothing she could do about it. Erik knew everything that went on. He might as well had been on the bed with them watching as much as Mason was broadcasting his every action.

She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a few wet wipes and cleaned up his semen. Mason sat back and pulled her on top of him.

"Damn, Renata. I waited so long for that," he said. He kissed her forehead and she just held onto his shoulder. It felt like there was three of them in that room for the comedown.

She had to pee. But she didn't want to leave the room.

Time passed and Mason was out cold, snoring a bit. Renata checked her cell. It was late. The house was quiet so everyone was probably passed out from drinking. She wondered how things shut down with Luna and Addie and the others.

Her bladder couldn't take it anymore and she left the bed to go relieve herself. Glancing over at the hideaway, all she saw was Erik's body huddled under the covers facing away from her room.

She cleaned herself up better opting against taking a shower because she didn't want to wake Erik up. She brushed her teeth and tied her hair into a limp knot.

Sneaking back out, she saw that Erik was in the same position. When her hand went to her bedroom door, she heard rustling on the hideaway.

"Renata."

He was awake.

She let go of the door handle. She was totally naked and felt vulnerable standing there.

"Come here."

"I just want to forget tonight, Erik-"

"I said come here."

She stayed put.

"Don't make me come over there, girl. I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Goodnight, Er-,"

He was out of the bed and in front of her before she knew it lifting her up by her waist and carrying her back to his bed. He was fully in the nude too, and the heat from his body was scorching.

He tossed her on the hideaway and when she scrambled to get off of it, his hand was around her throat pressing her back down.

"I'll call Mason!" she gasped.

"Call him."

She couldn't see his face very well, but she could hear his breathing. Heavy. She kept her mouth shut.

"I told you not to cum for him."

She heard herself whimper. His voice was cold. The hard edge of it scared her but aroused her just the same. His hand tightened around her neck and she reached up to hold onto his wrist. She didn't try to pull his hand away.

"You let that nigga tell me you were nutting on his dick. Fuck is wrong witchu?!"

She squirmed on the bed, her eyes falling away from his glare. She felt shame…and something else. Power. She had disobeyed him and he sounded shocked about it. Like he couldn't fathom that a woman had gone against his wishes. There was something delicious in the discovery. She heard his free hand reach over past the bed. A tiny desk lamp popped on, the yellow light making Erik's skin look ethereal.

His eyes swept over her body and she pressed her thighs together. She glanced down toward his groin and his dick was fully erect. Thick. Veins pulsing. Just staring at it she could feel the ghost of the pressure he put on her when he first penetrated her.

He lowered his face to hers.

"Why did you cum?"

Her eyes met his and he was studying every inch of her face.

"Daddy…" she whispered and his eyes squeezed shut, his big soft lips letting out a long exhale. His dick jumped and she felt her mouth get wet with more saliva. A tiny bubble of pre-cum appeared on his tip. The head was so swollen and she longed to swipe her tongue across it. She loved the taste of him in her mouth. How did that old ass song go from way back? Candy-coated raindrops? That's what his pre-cum tasted like.

"You fucked up and now you want to call me Daddy," he said. His eyes were boring into her face.

"I didn't mean to cum on him. It just happened—"  
"It just happened?"

She felt his fingers tighten and push down on her throat harder. She found it difficult to swallow.

"Please…" she whispered. The pressure on her neck aroused her more, she could feel her folds plumping up. She opened up her thighs wide. His eyes wrenched themselves from her face and stared down at her pussy.

"Did he use a condom?" he asked.

She nodded and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Daddy—"

"It's too late to be sorry, Renata."

"He didn't make me cum though…I was thinking of you, Daddy. I was thinking about you beating up my pussy and then I started cumming. You made me cum."

Her eyes told him she wasn't lying.

"You were fucking that nigga, but thinking about my dick?"

She nodded, her hand stroking his wrist.

"He wasn't hitting it deep like you…he couldn't hit my spot like you. So, I played with my clit, Daddy…I played with my clit and imagined your big dick making my pussy feel good."

Erik started breathing hard, his free hand reaching down and tugging on his erection.

"Fuck me, Daddy."

Erik released her neck and pulled her up.

"Sit that big ass on these nuts, girl."

Renata stood in front of him, straddled his lap, letting him guide his rigid pole between her thighs. She sank down on him slowly and when his balls were snug against her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around his neck and bounced on him slowly. His hands supported her ass cheeks, helping to lift her up and down.

"He wasn't taking care of you?" Erik choked out.

"Not like you," she groaned as his shaft made her feel so full and stretched out.

"You missed Daddy's dick, huh?"

"Yes."

Renata hung on tight. Mason was asleep in her room, barely twenty feet from where she was bouncing on another man's dick.

"You ridin' my dick so good, girl."

Erik began sucking on her nipples, then watched her titties bounce as she worked his cock.

"Tell Daddy you're sorry again," he blurted out, his voice raspy like he was losing control. They were both drenched in sweat, and she was making his lap wet and sticky. She pressed her lips against his ear and plunged her tongue into the hole. He gasped and thrust up hard into her depths.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Erik slapped her ass cheeks several times and she bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out and waking Mason. That is if he wasn't awake already based on the noise the hideaway was making.

"You want me to hit your spot, baby?" he asked.

Erik pulled back from her and looked up into her eyes.

She nodded and her lips twisted up thinking about him hitting it from behind.

"You got to be quiet though, girl. We don't need ole boy running out here getting his feelings hurt."

Renata giggled into his shoulder.

"Show me how you want it, baby," he said.

She pulled up off of his dick and crawled onto the bed. When she was in position, his eyes were on her ass.

"Damn," he hissed stroking himself and settling behind her.

Renata glanced back at him. He lined himself up with her opening. Their eyes met and he purposely sank into her excruciatingly slow, and once he was rooted down in her, she knew he was going to punish her folds.

"Put that head down and take this dick," he grunted. His hand reached down and grabbed her by the back of her neck shoving her face into his pillow. His hips snapped forward and she felt him in there deep, her walls not ready for the pummeling he was giving her.

"Oh, Daddy!"

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't say you could talk."

He slapped the shit out of her ass and she took it, screaming into the pillow. Her cheeks were clapping so loud for him. How the hell did Mason sleep through all that?

"All this cake bouncing on my dick…you were putting my pussy on him like this, Renata?"

His pussy.

Mercy.

She gyrated her hips slowly and his groaning got louder.

"Renata…."

She let her cheeks bounce against his groin even slower, every jiggle causing him to say her name over and over. Her vaginal muscles clamped down on him and he fell on her back gripping her close to his body, his chest pressed hard into her back.

"Damn…you got me girl…you got me….baby—"

His dick swelled up inside her and she felt him spasm hard, shooting semen deep inside of her. His release triggered her own and she was barely coherent as her orgasm throbbed all around his thickness. He bit her shoulder and held on until his body finally stopped spurting cum. It felt like a long time until he was done.

When he pulled out of her, his mouth went to kiss her folds, his thick lips soft and gentle on her sensitive labia.

He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want you fucking him anymore," he said.

"Mason?"

"Nah. That nigga can't handle all this, so he don't deserve to have it."

She rested her head on his chest. She wanted to sleep in the hideaway with him, but she was going to have to discreetly sneak back into her room with Mason. And what if Mason wanted to fuck again?

She felt comfortable lying with Erik. His hands reached down to play with her nipples.

"Give me a few minutes and I'm going to be ready to put it on you again," he said. He bent down and kissed her, slipping his tongue along the seam of her lips, forcing her mouth open. She wanted to take anything he gave her. His lips ravished her own and soon his hand was cupping her breast and fondling it. She felt his fresh erection poking against her stomach.

He pulled back from her and she felt woozy. She needed him between her legs again.

His eyes looked questioning and unsure about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tell me the truth, Renata. Why did you have my Mom's picture on your laptop?"

Damn.

She couldn't lie to him, but she didn't want him mad at Shawn. She sighed and sat up. He kept his finger on her nipple, still playing with it. He really did have a thing for big nipples. And big asses. Big everything.

"I was talking to Shawn about you and it just came up in conversation. I just wanted to know more about you…"

"You could just ask me yourself."

"You seemed very protective of your past when I asked how you knew Shawn. I didn't think you would talk to me about it. Not truthfully."

"What did he tell you?"

"Juvie. Foster homes. Your father…your Mom…"

Erik closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, Erik. I just…."

Her eyes welled up and her voice caught in her throat. His eyes found hers again.

"Don't cry, Renata."

She felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"I just…I just think you are an incredible person, and it hurts me to think that you suffered so much at such a young age…and you're still so young—"

"I don't want to talk about it." There was a finality in his tone.

She nodded her head.

"It's personal, Renata. You can read about my Mom if you want to. I can't stop you. But I would rather not discuss my family. We can talk school, I can even talk about juvie if you want, but my parents, what happened to them…that's off limits. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry about the whole Dawn thing."

"Let's both agree to forget about everything tonight," she said.

"I dunno, girl. Gonna be hard not to remember you and Mase."

Renata rolled her eyes. He was trying to lighten the mood.

His fingers plucked at her nipples.

"Ooh," he said. His eyes were glassy while staring at her tits. Renata turned on her side and lifted her leg, poking her ass out. He gripped his dick and pressed into her. They both kept quiet as best they could while he fucked her with a gentle rhythm.

"Listen to your pussy baby," he whispered in her ear. She could hear it loud and clear each time he thrust into her.

When his voice changed octaves, she knew he was done.

"Where do you want to cum, Daddy?"

"In your mouth," he yelped, sucking on the nape of her neck. He pumped a little faster slamming his hips into her ass. His fingers were rolling her nipples and shooting tendrils of pleasure to her clit.

"Cum on my dick first," he said dropping his hand to touch between her legs.

She was getting loud, and he jammed his other fingers in her mouth, his digits blocking her throat so no sound came out except the garbled exhalation of air. Her orgasm started far back in her vagina and the throbbing was so intense it was almost painful as Erik gave her shallow thrusts to enhance and extend her pleasure. He was so good. So beautiful.

When he pulled out of her his dick was shiny with her orgasm. She sat up on her knees as he stroked himself.

"Let me do it, Daddy," she said, keeping her mouth open and her tongue out. She gripped his swollen shaft and tapped it on her tongue as she stroked. His glassy eyes stayed glued to her mouth.

"You ready for Daddy to feed you?"

She nodded and fondled her left breast, playing with her nipple so he could see it.

"Get ready…get ready…" he whispered, his voice ragged and low.

He spit on his dick and made sure the saliva made it into her mouth.

"Open your mouth wider…wider…like that…shit…I'm 'bout to nut girl…fuck…here it comes…here it comes….ohhhh shit…take all that…bitch…oh fuck…."

Thick. Hot. So creamy.

He impaled her throat, her mouth stretched wider than she thought possible. Breathing through her nose was even difficult and she pushed back on his waist.

"Be still and take this shit. That's my throat…"

He went deeper and she couldn't even gag anymore. He was still ejaculating and she felt like she was going to drown.

He pulled out and a torrential flood of saliva and cum spilled down her lips and neck. She was teary-eyed but so satisfied. Erik jammed his fingers in her mouth.

"Swallow all that shit, girl," he said.

She swiped up all the cum on her neck and cheeks and pushed it deep inside her mouth, licking her lips, letting her man know she could take care of him the way he wanted.

Ooh shit. Her man?

"Dassit…dassit…swallow every drop for, Daddy."

When she had cleaned his dick thoroughly with her tongue, he hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.

"Go get back to your room."

She was ready to risk it all and just stay in his bed. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

"Nah, you can't be out here. One fight was enough last night. I don't need to be bodying dudes on vacation."

She didn't want to let him go. This brilliant man with the heartbreaking past.

"Go on, girl. I'll see you in the morning. We can work on your presentation. And if you act right, I'll give you some more dick."

He slapped her ass when she stepped off of his bed. She watched him crawl under his covers and bundle up like a human burrito.

"Get!" he hissed at her.

She held her breath when she slipped back into her room. Thank God Mason was still knocked out, his big body sprawled all over the bed leaving her little room. She made a space for herself on the edge and pulled the covers over herself.

She surprised herself by feeling no guilt. She had fucked two men in one day.

When morning came and she listened to Mason take a shower, she masturbated, visions of Erik's body pulling her to the edge.

She made sure to hop out of the bed when Mason returned so that he couldn't initiate any more sex with her. Grabbing work out gear and her toiletry bag, she smiled at Mason as he sat on the edge of the bed, his penis plumping up while staring at her ass.

"I had fun last night. I'm going to work out and then I really need to put in some work on my presentation."

"I had fun too, but—"

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

She was out of the room before he could answer.

###

Renata drank some Earl Grey tea on the top deck.

Down below she could see Celeste and Erik doing stretches together.

"Good morning."

Renata turned to see Dawn standing near her with a cup of coffee in her hand. Her face look drained, but less angry compared to the night before. Dawn stepped forward to the balcony, the sound of Erik and Celeste attracting her.

They both watched Erik slap Celeste's butt as they did lunges together.

"He's really something," Dawn said.

"Yeah, he is," she answered.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was out of line."

Renata stared at Dawn. She still felt uncomfortable being near her. Mean girls always made her feel uncomfortable. The pained expression on Dawn's face let Renata know the woman was battling some things bigger than Addie or Erik.

"Yeah, you were out of line. I was just trying to help you…."

Renata saw that the hard tone she gave Dawn was not the right one to use with her.

"I heard about what Addie and Luna did to you. Octavian told me. You were just reacting to their bullshit."

Dawn nodded and let out a shaky breath. She sipped on her coffee. Renata didn't want to get into with her. Not so early in the morning. It was best to let it go. It was a new day, and Erik was going to work with her.

Just thinking of him made her heart skip.

She looked down at him again and he was kissing Celeste.

Full on tongue in mouth.

Her breath caught in her throat. Dawn saw it too.

Apparently, her pussy was off limits to anyone but him. But he was community peen.

Shit.


End file.
